The Unexcpected
by thebtvs4eva
Summary: Myka is given the responsibility of looking after a young teenage girl..but what happens when someone from her past returns as well? (Set after Instinct. Also I don't like my Myka having cancer so we're just gonna pretend she doesn't)
1. Chapter 1

"Mykk," Abigail said as she came out of the study. "they want to see you now."

Myka stood up and straightened straitened her shirt nervously. For some reason Jane and wanted to meet with her and Abigail and she had absolutely no idea why.

When she walked into the study the caretaker and regent were standing at the front by the bookcase.

"Hello Myka." Jane greeted.

"Hello." She smiled softly.

Please have a seat Myka." said kindly.

They were both acting and looking particularly nice which Myka assumed was suppose to make her feel comfortable but in fact it made her even more nervous. Something was up.

"I'm not in trouble am I?" Myka joked, although she was a little serious.

"No of course not Agent Bering." Irene said. "Something very important has come up and we need your help."

"Lika..a mission?" Myka asked.

"In a way..yes." Jane answered. She looked at Irene for a moment not quite sure how she was suppose to go about this. "A few years ago before you came to work for the Warehouse a young girl was affected by an artifact, however when we neutralized it we thought that the affects had worn off but we've come to find that we were wrong. We know what the artifact does but what don't know is if has any consequences. It's only affected one other person and that was over three hundred years ago and there isn't much information about what happened to them."

"So you need me to figure out what the consequences of this artifact are?" Myka look between the two women.

"Well..in a way..yes." Jane said again.

"What exactly is it that you need me to do?" Myka asked a little impatiently. She hated when they acted all vaugue it just made her panic more.

"We need you to look after this girl." Irene said. "She will be living here for a while. She will have regular sessions with Doctor Cho-"

"Wait I'm sorry I'm not following." Myka said confused. "Why do _I _have to look after her?"

"Well the regents feel that you're the most equipped for doing so. Miss Donavan is too young and has enough on his plate already, Mr. Jinks is still a very new to the Warehouse.."

"And Pete is..well Pete." Jane finished.

"I still don't understand why she needs looking after.." Myka said softly.

"Well..because she's sixteen." Jane said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "We initially asked Miss. Cho but she said that it probably wasn't good idea for her to be the girl's both legal guardian and therapist. It will only be for a little while Myka and believe me you will get a very big bonus for this."

"But what about the Warehouse? I mean I'm still an agent right? I'll have to go on missions, who will be watching her than?" Myka asked.

"Well Abigail agreed to watch over her during those times but what really need is for someone to be her legal guardian." Jane explained.

"How long will she be here?" Myka stood from her chair.

"We're not sure exactly. We really need to evaluate her over a long period of time."

"Well her parents can't-" Myka interjected.

"She has no parents." said. "We have no idea where they are. She lives in a home in Los Angeles."

"What can she..um.."Myka rubbed her temples with her hand. "what affect did the artifact have on her exactly?"

"Well, to put it lightl…y she can see ghosts." Jane clarified. "She's just so young and it's hard to get into a childs mind and we feel that being in a comfortable environment around good people like all of you, who also understand in a way what she's going through , she will perhaps open up more. She doesn't know artifacts the way we do..she's just a child after all. So..Myka..will you do it?"

Myka was silent for a minute or two contemplating the pros and cons. She had never looked over child before and to be honest she never wanted to. But how hard could be right? I mean she was practically an adult.

"I..suppose. If it's not going to be much of a burden."

"Fantasic" Jane gave Myka an appreciative smile.

She handed Myka a folder which was lying on the desk. "Her name is Juliet Vasquez however here she will have the name Bering. The story will be that her mother passed away giving birth to her and her father, your cousin, died in a car accident, so she's come to live with you."

Myka looked through the file which held the girl's fake transcripts and birth certificate and anything that might come in handy.

"She will be here Monday morning." Irene said drawing her attention back. "Thank you for doing this Myka you will not go un rewarded."

/

"Woah woah woah!" Pete exclaimed. "A teenager? We're warehouse agents not baby sitters!"

"I know but what was I suppose say?" Myka defended.

"How about "no"!" Pete took another bite of his sandwich. "Do you remember what Claudia was like when she first came here?"

"Hey!" The young red head punched her male colleague in the arm.

"I mean what do you know about her Mykes?" He questioned.

"Not much.." she shrugged. "She's sixteen, her names Juliet and I think she's Hispanic judging by her last name, she's an orphan and she's from Los Angeles. That's all they told me. "Artie," she turned to her boss. "Do you think that this is really good idea?"

"Anything involving a teenage girl isn't a good idea." He barked. "But the regents feel that this is necessary and it is not our place to argue. So we'll all just have to bite the bullet and wait until this is over."

"Wait..so you're like gonna be her mom?" Claudia asked.

"No!"Myka said a little offended. "I'm her aunt..technically. I don't know..God this is so weird."

"Look I don't care what she is." Pete said. "All I'm saying is she better stay away from my movies, video games, and secret candy stash."

/

Monday came faster than Myka had hoped for. She wasn't sure she was ready to look after another human being. The entire situation just seemed so weird to her. She never considered herself good with children, sure she liked to play with them every once in a while..but then again one can't really "play" with a sixteen year old the way one would play with a three year old.

Claudia, Pete and Steve all stared out the window of the B&B as a black SUV pulled up. A man in a black suit was the first to step out. He then rounded the car and opened the passenger door, Mrs. Frederic with as much elegance as always came out, and waited as he opened one of the back doors.

"Look she's coming out!" Claudia exclaimed.

A small, petite girl stepped down from the SUV. She had a pair of sun glasses on as well as a Nirvana T-Shirt, jeans and black studded boots. She took in her surroundings but Mrs. Frederic began speak to her, pointing to several things. The agents couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Aw look how small she is."Claudia cooed. "I like her shirt….actually I have that shirt"

"Great exactly what we need another Claudia." Steve rolled his eyes.

"Oh they're coming!" Pete yelled.

All of them manned their stations. Pete sat on the couch watching TV. Claudia was next to him on her laptop pretending to actually do some work on it, Steve grabbed some files and acted as if he was doing paper work. Abigail was in the kitchen helping Artie with the cookies. And Myka…was on the staircase just waiting. She still wasn't entirely sure she could do this…


	2. Chapter 2

Myka took a deep breath before she came down the stairs to join the others. She stood off awkwardly at the corner of the room. She could hear Abigail opening the door, greeting Mrs. Frederic and Juliet.

"Please come this way." Abigail led them to the living room.

Juliet came in last, behind the two other women. Everybody now got a better look at her. She was small, no taller than 5'2, olive skin, with long wavy brown hair, and big brown eyes.

The first person the girl looked at was Claudia and then she moved on to Pete, than Steve, than Artie and finally her eyes landed on Myka. The first thing she noticed was how tall the woman was and then how absolutely stunning she was.

"Juliet," Irene brought her eyes attention away from the female agent. "this is Artie Nielson." She gestured to the man who was now standing next to her.

"Hello." He greeted and stuck his hand.

Juliet just smiled at him, revealing her perfectly straight teeth as she shook his hand.

"And Claudia Donavan."

Claudia awkwardly stood up from the couch and shook the girls hand as well.

The rest of introductions went about the same way except for Myka's, Juliet didn't need an introduction for her because she exactly who Myka was.

"You're my legal guardian right? Myka Bering?" The girl asked.

"Yes she is." Mrs. Frederic answered before Myka even got a chance to open her mouth. "If you need anything you will come to her. You remember what we talked about right?"

"Yes." The girl nodded. "Hello Myka." She smiled softly.

"Hi." Myka returned.

Abigail watched the exchange between the two. She concluded that perhaps this was going to take a bit longer than expected.

/Mrs. Frederic left after the men in the black suits took all of Juliet's belongings up stairs. But before she did leave she asked Juliet if there was anything that she needed.

"Yes actually." The young girl said. "I would like to keep in touch with my best friend. I promise I won't tell her where I am or what I'm doing I just would like to be able to still talk to her, if that alright?"

"Alright," Mrs. Frederic nodded. "That's fine. Oh before I forget." She took something out of her pocket and handed it to the teenager.

"An iphone?" The girl questioned. "..is this for me?"

"Yes." Irene answered. "but you may only call your friend."

"Well she's my only friend so you won't have to worry about me calling anybody else." Juliet chuckled. "Thank you for the phone."

"Of course. Remember if you need anything.."

"Ask Miss. Cho or Miss. Bering." Juliet finished.

"I'll come and check on things in a few weeks." Mrs. Frederic said as she slid into the passenger seat of the SUV.

Juliet stood outside in the driveway for a few moments after the car drove off. She finally took everything in. She really was in the middle of nowhere in the South Dakota at a B&B with six other adults who worked for the government, all because she could see ghosts..

"It's always me." She said to herself as she made her way back to the B&B.

She always considered herself the Neville Longbottom of this world. No matter what, she could never get a break.

"Oh Juliet dinner will be ready in twenty minutes." Abigail said as set up some plates on the dining room table.

"Okay, thanks for letting me know. I'm just gonna go upstairs and unpack some things." She gestured to said place.

"Oh yeah go ahead." Abigail gave her a small smile.

"She's really cute." Claudia whispered to Jinks. He just looked at her confused. "You know for a little kid…"

Once in her new room the first thing Juliet did was lay on her bed and look up at the ceiling, she suddenly felt incredibly tired but she never slept so..it didn't really matter.

"Hello." Juliet's eyes widened when she heard the voice.

'I thought I closed the door' she thought to herself. 'Doesn't anybody knock?'

She sat up and looked at the boy standing in front of her. He must have been about nineteen, he had blonde hair hat was swept back and he was wearing a collared white shirt that was tucked into his jeans and pair of black converse.

"Um..hi." She said back tentively.

"It's not every day that you find a beautiful girl lying on your bed in your room." He chuckled.

"What?" She asked confused. "I though this was..are we.."

"Did you draw this?" He asked he picked up the sketch book that had picture of flower on it.

"…yes." She answered.

"Wow you're really good." He complemented.

"Thanks."

"So you staying for supper?" He leaned against the wall. She just nodded. "Great!" He beamed. "Oh hold on my mom's calling for me. Don't you dare go anywhere." He opened the door and ran out.

"I didn't hear any.." She got up from the bed and walked out into the hallway. "thing." She finished. It was completely empty.

She felt a sudden cold chill run through her body.

"…oh no."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading guys(: If you have any ideas hmu! Warning: Spoilers for Orange is the New Black ahead, you have been forewarned.**

"Well this is just great!" Juliet said to herself as she paced back forth in her room. "I'm living with a ghost! A really cute ghost but a ghost none the less." She wondered if the rest of the occupants in the B&B knew about it.

But she didn't want to ask because people tended to freak out when they learned that they're living with the dead.

What the hell was she supposed to do? Just act like nothing was wrong? But the whole point of her being here was for evaluation. Whatever that artifact did to her it must have been important right?

She didn't just see ghosts there were many other things that she could do as well, she had connection to the other side. She could sense things in people, in a way she was an empath, when she was around someone she could feel what they were feeling.

But when she was with a large crowd of people she could only sense the feeling that was strongest, it could be that everybody was feeling the same thing, for example when she watches a horror film at a movie theater she would feel the fear from the people, but sometimes she would sense what just one person was feeling. But it was difficult to tell whether it was from s single person or many people.

Earlier that day in the living room when she met everybody for the first time, she felt nervousness, she didn't know if everybody in the room was feeling that way or just one. But it was evident that it was the strongest emotion in the room.

Juliet sighed as she leaned her forehead on her door.

Suddenly there was banging on the other side causing her jump, trip and fall on her back, banging her elbow on the hardwood floor.

"Ow damnit." She cursed.

"Um..Juliet?" Claudia's voice called from the other side of the door.

The girl slowly got up , rubbing her sore elbow as she opened the door.

"Hey..uh are you alright? I thought heard something fall." Claudia questioned taking a little peek inside the room.

"Uh yeah everything's fine, I just…dropped something." Juliet chuckled.

"Oh okay..well I just came to let you know that dinner's ready."

"Oh thanks I'll be right there."

/

At dinner Juliet sat next to Myka and across from Steve. They ate Steve's infamous lasagna.

"So Juliet," Artie was the first to break the silence. "there are some rules that I'm sure Mrs. Frederic went over with you but I'd just like to clarify them."

"Uh, okay." The girl set her fork down.

"Well you start school on Wednesday at Univille High. Tomorrow Myka will take you to get the supplies you'll need."

"I will?" Myka questioned.

"Yes you will." He responded. "Also, I have written down a few emergency numbers for to call if you know you need anything." He handed Juliet a slip of paper.

"Thank you." She said as she slid it in her pocket.

"Myka is your legal guardian so I suggest you call her first." The two girls just smiled awkwardly at each other. "Also if you choose to go out your curfew is ten. If after school you decide to-"

"Um Artie don't you think this kind of Myka's job?" Claudia interrupted.

"I'm sorry I just remember what you were like, what you ARE like and I just want to make sure I got everything covered." He said sharply.

"Okay what is up with everybody acting like I was the kid in the world?!" Claudia asserted.

"So Mykes what are the rules for little Miss Juliet?" Pete joked.

"Well..I..don't really..have any." Myka stammered. "I mean I guess..just..don't get in trouble. And…yeah."

"Good job." Pete chuckled as he gave his partner a pat on the back.

"It's settled than." Abigail clapped her hands together. "Oh by the way our first session together will be on Saturday afternoon."

"Okay." Juliet nodded. "Um..may I be excused?"

No one was quite sure who was supposed to answer, they all just looked around the table at each other.

"Uh.y-yes you may." Abigail finally said.

The girl thanked Steve for dinner before she left and ran up the stairs.

"Well that wasn't awkward…" Claudia said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Look guys what I think what we need to do is establish the authority figure here. And Myka that means you." Abigail looked pointedly at the other woman.

"I know." Myka sighed as she put her face in her hands. "I just..I don't know how the hell to be parent!"  
"It's alright Mykes, you'll get a hang of it." Pete said before taking another bite of his lasagna. "Ah mehn herw bard couod yor scrhew it uprifhgt?"

"Um I could screw it up really bad Pete!" Myka exclaimed. "I could leave her in a parking lot somewhere! Or forget to feed her! Or get her a terrible present for Christmas!"

"Okay first of all I think every child at some point has been left somewhere so that isn't really all that bad. Second of all she's sixteen I'm pretty sure she can get her own food when she's hungry. And lastly you always give great Christmas presents so don' sweat it." Claudia said as she stood from her seat to take her plate back to the kitchen.

"Yeah you're gonna do just fine." Steve reassured his colleauge. "Just be yourself." He shrugged.

/Upstairs Juliet was unpacking a few things, she plugged in her laptop and placed it on the bed. She put away all of her clothes in the dresser and set up her drum set in the corner. She went over to the desk at the front of the room, on it there was her charger for her phone, and a brand new art kit. She was surprised that she didn't notice these things before, she figured it was the courtesy of Mrs. Frederic.

Then she remembered that she promised she would call her friend Mariah.

"Hello?" The voice answered on the other line.

"Sup Sheppard?" Juliet joked.

"Oh my God Juliet! You actually called! How's Nebraska?" Mariah asked.

Juliet hated that she had to lie to her friend about where she was.

"It's..good. And what do you mean I _actually_ called?" Juliet asked offended.

"Well because whenever you say you're gonna call you never do." Her friend answered. "Sometimes I think you were meant to be a guy."

"That…kind of makes sense." Juliet chuckled.

"Yeah but you would be a pretty short guy." Her friend joked.

"Hey there is nothing with being short! You're short too!"

"True." Mariah agreed. "So Vasquez how's your new home?"

"It's not too bad. A little crowded but I'm used to that." Juliet said as she sat in her chair next to the desk.

"So your new caretaker's cool?"

"Yeah. She seems really nice but I don't think she has a single clue how to take care of a kid." Mariah laughed at this. "She's really pretty though..and tall..and young. Well I mean younger than my previous caretakers."

"Well that's good. I wonder why she signed up for the foster care system..you know she doesn't seem like the type from what you've described."

"I don't know." Juliet shrugged. "So how are things back in LA?"

"Boring without you." Mariah sighed. "There's no one to talk to about Rizzoli and Isles."

"You can still talk to me about it." Juliet said.

"I know but it's just not the same without you here." Mariah said sadly. "Oh by the way I am on episode five of Orange is the Black and I just-I gotta know, do Alex and Piper get it on or what?"

"Not telling you."

"So that means yes. Good because I ship them so hard!" Juliet was the one who laughed this time.

"Oh God I miss you Sheppard." Juliet sighed.

"Me too Vasquez. But hey two more years and we'll be eighteen and then we can do whatever we want and live together and watch re runs of Buffy."

"You still haven't seen that."

"I know but I'm gonna wait to watch it with you." There was a beat of silence. "Well I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna go to bed. Talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah definitely."

"Alrighty. Nighty night Jules."

"Night." Juliet hung up and put the phone on her desk.

She closed her eyes and spun around in her chair, she always loved doing this as a kid. It made her feel like she was flying.

"You know you can make yourself dizzy by doing that."

Upon hearing the voice Juliet immediately put her feet down, halting her movement. When she opened her eyes her vision was a little blurred but she could still make out who it was.

"Hey." She said to the boy.

"Hi." He sat on the bed. "Boy this is comfy." He bopped up and down on the mattress. "I missed you at dinner."

"..Oh Well..uh..I wasn't very hungry." She played along.

"Well it wasn't that good anyway. But don't tell my mom that." He chuckled. "So you been enjoying your stay here?"

"Yeah I have. What's your name by the way?" She asked as she stood from her chair and walked over to where the boy was.

"Jude." He answered. "Yours?"

"Juliet." She sat next to him.

"Nice. Juliet and Jude." He smirked. "JJ."

"Yeah." She chuckled. "So..you go to Univille high?"

"Used to. I work down at Monty's garage now." He said. "Oh which reminds me I gotta meet the guys down at Linfield park." He stood up. "You can come if you want."

"Actually I-I have some things I need to do." She said apologetically.

"Alright." He shrugged. "Another time than."

"Yeah another time."

"See ya." He said before he walked out the door.

She followed him but like before he vanished, the halls were empty…again.

She had never really talked to a ghost before, at least not so casually. There was something about Jude, he had the kindest eyes and there was just so much innocence in the way he looked at her. She was used to ghosts being aggressive or a even little angry but Jude was..something else. All she could feel when she was around him was pure kindness.

She made mental note to ask Myka where the local town library was when they go into town the next day. She hoped that they had some archives of old newspapers so she could figure out what happened to Jude.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in like forever! But I realized I had a better idea for this story so I erased what I originally had. It took me a while to plan it all out but now that I got it, it should move much faster. Oh and by the way this is a Bering and Wells fic but I just want to get a few things into play before that happens! Enjoy(:**

When Juliet woke up the next morning it took her a few moments to remember where she was. She sat up slowly in her bed, rubbing her sore neck.

She grabbed her phone from the bed side table. 6:28 a.m.

"What ya know, I slept a whole four hours." She said to herself. She never got much sleep, her nightmares always woke her up. She couldn't remember the last time she actually had a regular dream.

She figured that nobody would be up this early yet, so she decided to just stay in her room for a couple hours.

She went on her laptop and checked her email, after she did that she opened up Spotify and played her 'Drawing' playlist as it was labeled and took out her notebook and began to sketch.

Drawing and music were escape from the outside world, she would just get lost and it made her feel good about herself. Sometimes she would skip school and go down to Sunset Boulevard and just sit on the corner, her headphones blaring and draw everything that she could see.

She had only been in South Dakota for less than a day and she already missed LA. It was the only place she knew, the streets were like her friends, it was her home and now it felt like she was on the other side of the world.

She acted like being there didn't bother her too much but in truth it did. She didn't know any of these people. Sure she had been in the foster system for practically her entire life so she changed homes very frequently but this was different, she was under _evaluation_.

'What does that even mean?' she thought to herself. 'It's like I'm some kind of science experiment.'

But none the less she was there so she would have to make the best of it.

When she looked at the clock again it read 8:13, she figured that she should take a shower and then get ready and by the time she was finished somebody ought be up by then.

/

"Ew Pete could you please not chew with your mouth open?!" Juliet heard Claudia exclaim as she walked into the dining room.

"What are you talking about my mouth was closed!" He said back raising his hands defensively.

"No it wasn't! I saw a piece of cereal fly out of your-"

"Juliet!" Abigail interrupted. "Uh, Myka will be down in a minute, she wants to take you out for breakfast before you two go get your supplies for school."

"Oh okay." Juliet sat in the chair next to Claudia.

"Do did you sleep well?" The red head asked.

"Yeah." Juliet lied.

She looked across the table and saw Steve staring at her.

Suddenly she heard some footsteps coming down from the stairs.

Myka emerged a few moments later from behind the double doors.

"Hey." She looked at Juliet. "Are you-uh ready to go?"

"Yeah." Juliet got up from her seat and walked over to where green eyed woman was.

"Alright let's go." Myka led her to the front door.

The car ride into town was pretty quiet on both sides.

Myka didn't really know what to talk about but Juliet was just surveying the scenery.

It was a whole lot of nothing.

Soon enough the young girl got tired of looking at the same old thing and she just sighed, put in her headphones and relaxed her head against the seat.

None of this going unnoticed by Myka.

They ate at the local diner called Al's and sat in a small booth by a window

"What can I get you girls?" The waitress asked.

Juliet looked at Myka.

"Get anything you want." Myka said.

"Okay..uh..can I have the chocolate chip waffles and a coffee please?" Juliet ordered.

"And may I have the oatmeal with a side of fruit and a coffee as well?" Myka handed the waitress their menus.

"Alright coming right up." The woman said as she took their menus and wrote down the last of the order.

Juliet sighed again and looked around uncomfortably.

"So how was your first night?" Myka asked, trying to make conversation.

"It was good." Juliet smiled softly.

"Good." Myka trailed off. " Look," She began nervously. "I know it's hard, being in a new place and all, especially one so different from home."

"Yeah." Juliet nodded her head.

"But you'll get used to it, I promise." Myka assured.

"I'm sure I will. I guess I just need some time."

"Exactly. And if you need anything, you can come to me or anybody else at the B&B."

"Thanks." Juliet said gratefully. "Although I think I'll stay clear of Artie for a while."

Myka couldn't help but laugh at the young girl's seriousness.

"Artie is harmless." Myka chuckled. "He's just grumpy a lot but it's about other things it's never really about you. He's means well. He's taught me a lot the last couple of years."

"Here you ladies are." The waitress, who's name was Susan, said as she set down their drinks in front of them.

"Thank you." The two girls said in unison.

The flow of the conversation for the rest of breakfast went a lot freer then before.

Juliet came to trust Myka immensely, maybe it was the honesty her eyes or the kindness in her smile but none the less she felt safe with agent. Safer than she had in years.

And Myka was surprised to say the least at how complex Juliet was. She was incredibly intelligent for a sixteen year old. But the way Juliet looked at her, with her big innocent, brown eyes that were filled with wonderment and a hint of maturity was, to Myka, the most adorable thing she had ever seen.

Juliet was so young and had so much left to learn..and Myka loved to teach, so she figured that maybe having the young girl around wouldn't be as much of a burden as she originally thought.

After breakfast they went to a local store that held the school supplies.

"Do you need a notebook?" Myka asked as she and Juliet walked down the isle.

"Uh I think so." Juliet answered. "Oh!" She ran to the aisle and grabbed something off the one the shelves and tossed it in the basket.

"Post-its?" Myka looked confused.

"It's not for school, it's for when I plan out..well my stories. Don't ask." She waved off.

"I like post-its too." Myka smiled.

"I feel like there's story to that but I'm not gonna ask." Juliet chuckled. "Every time I think of post-its it reminds me of Romy and Michelles's High School Reunion."

Myka just gave her a blank look.

"You know the movie with Mira Sorvino and Lisa Kudrow when they pretend that they invented post-it's at their High School Reunion to sound more successful….nevermind." The teenager sighed. "Oh by the way do we have a library around here?"

"Uh yeah I think it's about two blocks away from your school actually. Pretty convenient for the students, even though you guys don't even use it because everything's done on the internet these days." Myka rolled her eyes.

"Okay not all teenagers are the same you know? Some of us still go to the library." Juliet defended. "…not really me but..you know, other kids." She threw a box of pencils in the basket.

"So why do you wanna know where it is?" Myka questioned.

"It's just nice to know." Juliet shrugged.

Suddenly she felt an abrupt chill run through her body. She knew that feeling all too well. But the burning in the middle of her back was completely new. And so was the blurry vision.

She held onto one of the shelves, trying not to lose her ballance.

"Juliet are you okay?" Myka was at her side.

"Yeah I just uh..moved too fast." She remained some composure. "Come on lets finish shopping. I think the binders are this way." She started walked down the aisle again.

**I know it's short but I wanted to give you guys SOMETHING.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go chapter five!**

The alarm clock blared in Juliet's left ear.

She groaned as she pressed 'off' button. She rolled over on her back and stared up at the ceiling.

She had been going to her knew school for a month now and it was…well to her just something to do between the weekends to be honest, which weren't all that great either.

She hadn't really made any friends, there were just those few people that talked with her for a couple of minutes. She surmised it was probably because they felt bad for her. She didn't really mind because she wasn't really much of a talker anyways.

But she missed her old friends more and more every day. Those moments when she would turn to tell Mariah something during class or they would share little knowing glances at each other was what she missed the most. They still talked everyday but it wasn't the same.

But today was going to be a good day because Myka was coming home from a mission.

The agent had been gone for three days now and although neither of them admitted it, they missed each other.

Myka liked those days when she would get back from a long day at the warehouse and find Juliet lying on the couch reading a book. It was nice knowing that someone was waiting for her, it made her feel like she had a purpose in this world, other than the Warehouse.

And Juliet loved hearing Myka's and the team's stories about their great adventures. It was her inspiration for both her art and her writings. Artie didn't like that they were sharing "confidential information" with the young girl. So they would just tell them to her when he wasn't around.

Juliet sleepily rolled off of her bed. She grabbed her phone from the bedside table to see if she had…anything really. But all there was a notification from tumblr letting her know that she got a new follower, which gave her a little excitement and an email from Forever 21 telling her about their Autumn sale.

She carried on the rest of the morning as always. However when she was in the shower she suddenly remembered the dream she had had the night before. It was unlike her usual dreams.

In the dream she was running through the woods. She was terrified but she wasn't entirely sure of what. She could hear men's voices yelling after her, she came to the conclusion that she was trying to run from them but it was no use because they kept gaining on her. She knew she could go much faster but something was weighing her down. And right when she thought she was about to escape them, she tripped and fell into a ditch and before she could finish it she woke up in a cold sweat.

She had never had a dream be so vivid before. It was like it a memory, perhaps it was past from her past life or maybe it was somebody else's life but either way it felt far too real to be just a figment from her mind.

"Damn you are too good at this."

"Good morning Jude." Juliet greeted the ghost as she finished tying her shoes. When she turned around she saw the boy holding her latest drawing of the Eiffel Tower.

"You're better than most professionals you know?" He complimented.

"Thank you but I'm sure there's people that are much better than I am." She slid on her jacket.

"Well of course. There's always gonna be somebody who's better than you." He said simply. "But," He set the drawing back on the table. "you are definitely one of the best. So, did you sleep well last night?"

"Eh kind of." She shrugged. "What about you?"

"I don't remember."

"You don't remember if you slept well?"

"I don't remember if I slept." He fell onto the bed.

"Right." She nodded.

"I still can't believe my mom gave you my room."

"I'm sorry." She apologized.

"It's alright." He sat up on his elbows. "I'm not here much anyway."

"What do you do in your spare time? When you're now here?" She asked.

"Work, hang out with friends…" He trailed off. "Yeah that's basically it."

"Say, what year were you born in?" She sat next to him.

"1937." He answered.

"So that would make you….?"

"….nineteen." He filled in. "Gee do you not know how to do math or something?" He laughed.

"No of course I do, I just uh..spaced out. Well ," She stood up. "I hate to leave you but I really need to go to school now. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah definitely." He smiled. "See ya later Jules."

She grabbed her backpack off her bed and headed for her door.

"Bye Jude." She said before closing it behind her.

She had been seeing Jude for at least every day for the past two weeks. They were always short conversations, neither of them seeming to have enough time for each other.

Juliet wasn't sure what to talk about with him. He was obviously still stuck in 1956. She thought it was rather weird that he never noticed things like the fact that she would wear Led Zeppelin T-Shirts or use her computer right in front on him and he was completely oblivious to all of it.

She hadn't had a chance to go down to go down to the library yet, in all honesty she was a little afraid as to what she might find out.

/

"Okay great well I'll see you guys later then." Juliet caught the end of Claudia's phone conversation before she hung up.

"Was that Myka?" Steve asked before he took a bite of bagel.

"Yep. She said their flight was delayed but only for a few hours. So they're gonna be home around four or five rather than one." Claudia answered.

Juliet plopped down next to Claudia.

The young red head was her go to person when Myka wasn't around to hang out with.

Claudia was absolutely smitten by the teenager. They were incredibly similar in various ways; mostly because of their closeness in age. They enjoyed the same music, the same clothes and the same movies. Every day they would usually spend about an hour or two watching TV together. Which was a big bonus for Claudia because now she had someone else that could watch her shows with her so then Pete couldn't change the channel on her anymore.

"Two against one." She would say, sticking her tongue out at him. "You lose sucka!"

"Oh by the way," Abigail said to Juliet as she set a bowl of Frosted Flakes in front of her. "I got a letter in the mail from your school letting us know that they are having a barbecue this Saturday, sort of a back to school thing. Do you want to go?"

"Oh.." Juliet furrowed her brow as she contemplated her answer. "um..no not really."

"Oh okay." Abigail nodded. "Why don't you-?"

But she didn't get to finish her sentence due to the loud blaring coming out of the back of Steve's pocket, which caused Juliet to jump almost spilling her cereal all over herself.

"Hey." He answered the Farnsworth.

"Did you guys get a chance to look at that old inventory from Warehouse 11?" Arties voice boomed from the small device.

"Good morning to you too." Claudia appeared next to her partner. "And no we didn't."

"Well could hurry up please?! It's very important! So get your butts to the warehouse now!"

"Ugh fine God you're so bossy and it's not even seven thirty!"

/

At around second period Juliet began to get a mind splitting headache. She hadn't been feeling very well at all lately, especially after that episode at the store with Myka. Thankfully she hadn't had that pain on her back since then. The shiver was normal, she would always get that when there was a ghost around but that terribly pain and the dizziness was definitely new. She wasn't sure if she should mention it, she didn't want anybody to worry and she wasn't a complainer when it came to feeling ill.

She was pretty close to calling Abigail to ask her if she could get picked early but she decided that it would probably be better just stay and once she got home she could rest all she wanted, after all she did only have three periods left.

'Finally.' She thought to herself. 'Art is over which means I can go home now!'

She quickly grabbed her books and bag and practically ran for the door, she was feeling worse by the minute.

"Oh !" A voice called but she still kept going, forgetting about her newly assigned name. "Miss .Bering! Juliet!"

She stopped and turned to see Mr. Nelson standing behind her.

"Could you come here please?" He gestured with his had for her to return back to the classroom.

When she entered she saw that her two of her other classmates Bobby and Jonathan were leaning awkwardly against a table.

"Don't worry you're not in trouble." Mr. Nelson reassured. "The reason I asked you guys to stay was because I've come to find over the past few weeks that you are just far too advanced for this class. Now I've talked to the principle and in order to get all of your credits for High School you need to take at least one creative class, which here is either Art or Music and there's no more openings in the music class. So," He leaned against his own desk and crossed his arms. "I've decided that I'm going to give you guys some special projects and that is what you will be working on during class."

"Do you know what the special projects are gonna be?" Bobby asked.

"Not yet no." Mr. Nelson answered. "But I promise it won't be too difficult. However I do want to challenge you guys and so far I haven't done that." He chuckled.

They just nodded, not really sure about what to say.

"Right. Well that was it. I'll see you guys on Monday."

'Thank God.' Juliet sighed internally as she headed for the door.

"Hey Juliet."

' . .'

"Yes?" She answered turning around to face her teacher again.

"I just wanted to ask you how you were adapting." Mr. Neslon said as he began collecting the pencils off the desks.

"Fine I guess." Juliet said a little annoyed.

"I was just wondering because I'm not from here either and I know it's hard being a in new place where you don't know anybody." Juliet wasn't so aggravated anymore, she could tell that he was just trying to be sincere. "But at least you have your aunt right?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I do."

"If you need anything, just let me know. I mean it's not cool or whatever to even breath the dame air as me because I'm a teacher but I can be hip or dope or whatever it is you guys say…" He laughed.

"Thank you very much Mr. Nelson. I'll..uh..definitely let you know if I need anything."

And with that she hurried off out of the classroom.

She liked a lot , he was the best out of all of her teachers, for most kids it was because he was young, around the age of twenty four and also because he was ridiculously good looking but Juliet didn't pay any attention to those things. She liked him because he really was all around just a great teacher and he connected well with the students.

/

The second that Abigail and Juliet got home, Juliet went straight for the study because it was her favorite place in the entire B&B and plopped down face first onto the sofa.

"Juliet are you okay?" Abigail asked worriedly. "You don't look too well."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm just tired." Juliet waved off.

She closed her eyes and she didn't even have a change to count to three because sleep completely overcame her.

/

"Juliet! Juliet!"

Juliet's eyes shot open. She quickly sat up, trying to catch her breath, her chest felt like and elephant had sat on it. And her eyes were burning with tears.

"Juliet." She felt a soft hand tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

When she blinked away the tears she could see Myka kneeling in front of her, her green eyes filled with concern.

"Hey." The agent said softly. "Are you okay?"

"Myka." Juliet held onto the other woman's forearm, making sure that she was there and this wasn't another nightmare. "Yeah." She nodded. "I'm fine it was just bad dream."

"I'll say." Myka sighed as she moved the girl over so she could sit next to her. She put her arm around the girs small body. Juliet rested her head on Myka's shoulder. "God you're burning up. Abigail told me that you weren't feeling well when you came from school."

"I'm fine I just have a cold or something."

"You don't usually get a fever when you have cold. It must be the flu." Myka wiped the extra tears from Juliet's cheeks. "What was your dream about? It seemed pretty intense."

"I-I don't remember." Juliet said hoarsely.

"Well you need to lie down but this is too small for you." Myka ran her hand up the small girls arm. "Pete!"

The other agent emerged a few moments later with a half eaten banana in his hand.

"What's up Mykes?" He asked.

"Could you take Juliet up to my room? She 's sick and I wanna keep an eye on her."

"Yeah sure thing." He said as he set his banana on the table.

He swooped the young girl into his arms like nothing.

"Woah man you way like eighty pounds!" He exclaimed. "Don't you ever eat?!"

But all he got was an inaudible mumble in return.

Myka was heading upstairs with a cup of tea and some soup to bring to Juliet when the doorbell rang, she figured that somebody was going to get it.

But it rang again and she realized that everybody must be upstairs or just too lazy to answer it.

She set the tray down on one of the coffee of the tables.

She wondered who could possibly be coming to the B&B at such a late hour.

But nothing could have prepared her when she came face to face with the last person she would have ever expected to see standing on that threshold.

"Hello Myka."

**Well i hope you guys liked it(: Don't be afraid to message me!**


End file.
